


In Word Thoughts and Out Word Actions

by Ellzzzooo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cheesy, Episode: s03e02 Chapter Twenty-Two: Drag Me To Hell, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellzzzooo/pseuds/Ellzzzooo
Summary: S03E02 - Chapter Twenty-Two: Drag Me To HellTheo and Robin, but this is their first thoughts on meeting one another!!
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 17





	In Word Thoughts and Out Word Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in a long time and on AO3 so please bare with me on this. I decide to write this because the Theo x Robin stories are lacking in quantity and I need my evening if it my own bad writing.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!!

"Theo" 

_"Robin"_

The last bell had just rang indicating that school was finally over, most would be delighted that the day was finished but one boy found himself running down the hallways of said school filled with dread.

This boy's name is Theo Putnam

'Dam I need to hurry up and find the guys come on Theo move it there's a little girl who needs saving.... were are they I hope they haven't left alre- OH SHIT'

"Sorry sorry sorry. You okay?"

~Two minutes prior~

_'Come on Robin just find him introduce yourself as the new kid and gain his trust so that your family can use him as a vergin sacrifice in the resurrection of the green man... this is so messed up normal kids probably don't think about seeking someone out to kill them... OK I've been wondering around in circles for the last 10 minutes hoping to find him ill just leave it here for today and see if I can find him tom- CRAP'_

"Sorry sorry sorry. You okay?"

' _Dam it Robin get all worked up and anxious about going to school to then be late and arrive for that last class to then spend 10-minutes trying to find a random stranger that you have been sent to go and keep an eye on. And finally you crash into a really cute looking guy... well done Robin well done.'_

_"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"Yeah it's no biggie. Here you go"

_"Oh"_

_'_ Oh Shit he's hot... He's really hot...shit dam it Theo stop staring at him and introduce yourself'

"I'm Theo.. Putnam"

_"Robin!... uh I just started here. I don't know where my locker is. Any ideas?"_

_'Of course!! the guy I have to find is so fucking cute why does the universe do this to me'_

"Um.. Yeah, I think your over this way.. So where'd you move from?"

_"It's just some tiny, boring town."_

"Oh, if there's one thing about Greendale, it is not boring."

~The locker shutters refusing to open until Theo hits it~

_"Amazing!"_

"Yup!"

_"Thank you"_

"No problem"

' _No he's leaving what should I say think Robin dam it...'_

_"Hey, wait. Are you... I heard there's going to be a pep rally going on later. Are you gonna go?"_

_"_ Y-yeah I am um ill see you there yeah??“

_" Y-yes definitely!“_

'HOLY SHIT IM MEETING I HOT GUY LATER... OK Theo act natural walk away normally oh shit wait till I tell the Guys!!!'

' _FUCK why does he have to be cute and adorable uh crap what do I do now he was so nice to me uh dam IT'_

_~Locker Door slams shut~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that there is anything that I can improve on in my writing or mistakes in this peace please let me know in the comments!!


End file.
